


well then soldier

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Corellian Rum, F/M, Fluff, Jyn can't work bc her family is bothering her, M/M, Mission Reports, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, which is weird bc i don't usually do fluff?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Baze and Chirrut won’t leave her alone.Bodhi is off doing Force-knows-what with Skywalker and Cassian is in a Very Important Meeting, and Jyn is supposed to be going over some mission reports so she can turn them in, but apparently, the two had nothing better to do but bug her continuously.(She wasn’t actually annoyed.)////17. height difference kisses where one person has to bend do wn and the other is on their tippy toes





	well then soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/gifts).



> another, surprisingly fluffy, tumblr prompt

Baze and Chirrut won’t leave her alone.

Bodhi is off doing Force-knows-what with Skywalker and Cassian is in a Very Important Meeting, and Jyn is  _supposed_ to be going over some mission reports so she can turn them in, but apparently, the two had nothing better to do but bug her continuously.

(She wasn’t actually annoyed.)

But Leia sure as hell would be annoyed if Jyn didn’t get these reports turned in, and witnessing her annoyance first-hand is  _not_ something Jyn wants to deal with.

Not ever.

So here she was, stuck with an old married couple bickering with each other and trying to draw her into their arguments, when she had something better to do. It’s not like she could kick them out, that’d just be rude.

“Do you really have to be here, of all places?” Jyn asked again, pleading. “Why don’t you bother Bodhi and Luke?”

Chirrut just grinned at her.

“I don’t think you’d want to bother Bodhi and Luke right now,” he informed her cheerfully. Jyn paled, but before she could say anything, Chirrut added,

“They’re in the middle of a very intense flight simulation.”

Jyn glared at the monk, and Baze shook his head, exasperated.

“When’s Cassian supposed to get out?” he asked, stretching and settling next to Chirrut. Jyn shrugged a shoulder.

“I dunno. He’s been in there for, what, at least half an hour by now?” she said, unsure, glancing at the chrono.

“Who, Cassian?” Bodhi asked, entering the room and shucking his boots. Jyn nearly groaned. Another distraction. She was never going to get these reports done.

“Had fun with Luke, then, yeah?” she said with a smirk, leaning forward to see his face as he sat on the floor against the bunk. 

Bodhi didn’t answer, just thumped her knee and turned red. Honestly, it was an unfair amount of fun taking the mickey out of those two. They were a surprisingly good source of credits as well.

“Do you all really have to come here?” she asked weakly, a last attempt to get them to leave.

Chirrut had the audacity to look offended.

“Don’t you like us?”

“Yeah, I thought we were your family, or whatever you called us that night you were drunk,” Bodhi added helpfully.

Jyn glared at them all, but it was without heat.

“Are they “bothering you incessantly,” as you put it, Jyn?”

They turned to see Kaytoo stooped in the doorway.

“Are you here to take them away, Kay?” she asked hopefully. 

“No,” Kay responded curtly, shouldering his way through the doorway and lurking in the corner to watch them. “Cassian said I had to let you know he’ll be out soon.”

Jyn flopped her head back against the bed.

“Thank the Force. Maybe you’ll all leave after he gets back.”

“Not a chance!” Chirrut answered, making Bodhi laugh, and Baze grumble something under his breath.

A sly smile overtook Jyn’s face and she said, shrugging a shoulder,

“I mean, if you  _want_ a show…”

Baze outright laughed at that, as Bodhi buried his face in his hands, and Chirrut was prompted to said,

“Well, I can’t exactly watch, but if you don’t mind me listening, it’ll be more action than I’ve had in a while.”

Jyn couldn’t stop a laugh that had been building for a while now, and when the door slid open again, and Cassian appeared, shrugging off his jacket, and brandishing a bottle or Corellian rum, Jyn officially gave up trying to do her reports.

She stood and gathered her stack of datapads and flimsis to dump on the desk, then meandered over to where Cassian was gathering cups from their little kitchenette.

“How was the meeting?” she asked softly, as she pulled helped him stack them up. Cassian let a small smile loose.

“Pretty well. Things are looking up, Jyn! More planets have started successful rebellions, and we’re getting more defectors by the day.” He smiled again. “There actually is tangible hope.”

Jyn smiled, thrilled, and leaned on her toes to kiss him. Cassian instantly set down the cups he was holding to settle his hands on her hips, and lean down to kiss her better. Jyn pulled back for a moment, settling back on her heels, and brushed his hair off his forehead.

“Rebellions are built on hope, after all.”


End file.
